Familly Matters
by MatteaAM
Summary: The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works is the family. - Lee Iacocca / AU drabbles about Jenny, Gibbs and a Gibblet here and there.
1. Timeline

_**Welcome! :)**_

This will be a collection of drabbles/one-shots about Jenny, Gibbs and Jibblets belonging to the _Family Matters_ 'verse. You had the opportunity to meet both of them – Nathaniel Rhys in _A Sight to be Seen_ and Charlotte Alexis in _The Print on the Heart _and_ One Hundred and Twenty-Three_. I have changed the real timeline for this story, but only a bit – everything up to and including Shannon and Kelly being killed actually happened as it did in canon. But I moved everything else a few years ahead. Not to worry, though, I will be adding a year to each drabble.

I am adding a timeline, so you're not too confused. Also, **N.B.** the second drabble – _Missing_ – is not going along the timeline, but I like it too much to take it down.

**TIMELINE**

**1991 –** Shannon and Kelly die  
**1993 –** Jenny joins NCIS  
**1994 –** Jenny/Gibbs ops in Europe  
**1994/95 –** Jenny takes the job in Europe  
**1995 –** Charlotte Alexis born (June 22nd)  
**1995/96 –** Jenny in Europe with Charlotte/Gibbs in US  
**2000 –** Jenny works with Ziva/Charlotte living with Gibbs  
**2005 –** Jenny promoted to the Director  
**2006 –** Nathaniel Rhys born (February 10th)

The stories will not come in chronologically, so don't let that distract you.

_**M. xx**_


	2. Always

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **As promised, the first drabble comes your way. Not beta'd; English not my mother tongue; and so on...

**DISCLAIMER** - Never have, never will.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

- _December 1994_

It was the sound of the door slamming that woke him up with a start.

He jerked and his arm went on its own accord towards the other side of the bed.

Except, the other side of the bed was empty.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. And then a sound came from the bathroom. A sound of someone throwing their guts up.

Before he could even process it, he was on his feet and reaching for the bathroom door. Upon opening it, he found her crouched next to the toilet, her head so low, it was barely visible; one of her hands gripping the sink next to her so hard her knuckles turned white. The other one was holding her hair back, semi-successfully.

Her short, ragged breaths filled the room.

He filled the glass on the sink with cold water as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. Her attempt at a smile only sprung him into action more and the next second he was crouching next to her, taking her hair in his hand. Hers went immediately to the toilet, grabbing firm hold of it as her stomach contracted again. For a second she couldn't catch her breath and he closed his eyes, wishing she didn't have to go through this. But he knew from the experience that it will all be worth it in the end. He was, however, smart enough not to try and say that to her in that very moment; he had a hunch she would not appreciate it and he would end up being the guilty one – one way or another.

Instead, he put his hand over the one she had on the sink, pulling it away gently and entwining their fingers, bringing them to his lips and planting a soft kiss on her palm.

It was several minutes later that Jenny finally felt it was safe enough to move away from the toilet. She turned minutely and Gibbs immediately sat back against the wall, bringing her into his lap and offering the cold liquid. She gulped greedily, eager to wash out the horrible taste in her mouth.

He cupped her face with both of his hands when she set the glass aside, tilting it up enough to be able to look at her.

Her forehead was covered in sweat; eyes rimmed red and wet; hair all over the place. He smoothed it back, bringing her face closer and kissing her forehead.

Jenny buried her face into his chest, her breath still not even. One of Gibbs's hands ran soothingly up and down her back, calming her down, while the other rested over her now slightly rounded abdomen.

"Thank you," – she whispered into his T-shirt sometime later.

"Always," – he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Missing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - There we go, drabble two.  
Oh, and just to let you know, scene one for chapter five of _All Good Things..._ is written. In case anyone cares any more.

**DISCLAIMER** - Nada.

* * *

**MISSING**

_- January 1996_

Sun was long since set when Jenny Shepard finally tipped the taxi driver and, grabbing her bag, exited the car. It had been a week since she last slept in her bed; since she last saw her partner. Since she last saw her baby girl. And to say that she was missing them would be an understatement of the century. It was the first time she had to go away since she had the baby and she never imagined she would be missing the seven-month old's crying so much. It terrified her to no end that this would soon become a very regular occurrence.

Quietly, she unlocked the front door and, locking up again and disposing of her coat and scarf, tiptoed to the study. She sighed as the warmth of the recently put out fire greeted her and a smile spread across her face when she laid her eyes on the baby picture in the frame on the desk. She had to laugh at the change the infant brought to her life – she couldn't even recognise herself any more. More frighteningly – she had hard time recognising her partner. Once tough-as-nails Marine was now wrapped around a finger of an auburn-haired, green-eyed baby girl. God, she didn't even want to think what would happen in the upcoming years.

With a soft smile on her face, Jenny made her way up the stairs and to the nursery. She approached the cot and looked at her sleeping child for a moment or two, before kissing her forehead softly and moving out of the room and towards the main bedroom.

In complete darkness of the room, she could barely make out a still shape in the bed. But the moment she laid her eyes on him, the bed looked so inviting, she had a hard time going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Soon enough, though, she was crawling in the bed, dressed only in her knickers and his T-shirt she conveniently found on the bathroom counter.

He shifted to allow her to lay her head on his chest, planting a soft kiss on her head.

"Mmmm," – she murmured contently.

"Welcome home," – he whispered and she moved her head to kiss him on the lips before putting it back on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

It was a little over an hour later that the soft whimpers filled the otherwise quiet room. Jenny tried to bury her head dipper in the pillow, only to realise she wasn't sleeping on one. She groaned quietly, opening her eyes and blinking a few times to clear her sight.

Of course, almost two – her usual time. She moved from Gibbs's chest, falling on the pillow behind her and sighing. How could she have ever missed this?

Just as she reached for the covers, his hand covered hers.

"I'll go."

And before she could thank him, he was out of the bed – monitor turned off – and walking towards the door.

Jenny smiled into her pillow mumbling her thanks to no one in particular, before the sleep claimed her again.

Gibbs entered the nursery after retrieving a baby bottle from the kitchen, and approached his crying daughter, picking her up immediately. He offered her the bottle and the infant grabbed it immediately, her whimpers quieting completely.

He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, looking at the baby in his arms, hoping she would fall asleep soon. All he could think about was going back to the bed and holding Jenny. God, he missed her far more than he felt comfortable with admitting to himself. How they would work out this new arrangement was beyond him.

Shaking his head slightly, he willed the thoughts away. They would talk about it tomorrow. Now all he needed was sleep.

Unfortunately, Charlotte had other plans. After finishing her formula, she started whimpering again. Gibbs frowned, not knowing why this sudden change of pace.

He stood up, walking around the room, rocking his daughter and humming her quietly to sleep. But the whimpers only grew louder and more agitated.

Suddenly, it hit him. He was not the only one who had been missing Jenny. Charlotte must have felt her mother was back.

"She's not gonna be too happy, Alex."

As if on purpose, Charlotte sobbed loudly in that moment, big tears rolling from her eyes.

Well, there was only so much Leroy Jethro Gibbs could take.

"Okay, you win," – he whispered, holding her closer to him and walking towards the bedroom.

"Jenny," – he said sitting next to her on the bed. "Hey."

He ran his hand down her back. She turned around, opening her eyes; sleep so heavy in them, Gibbs couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt for waking her up.

He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"What?" – Jenny asked, not at all happy about being woken up. Again.

Gibbs moved Charlotte closer to her and Jenny couldn't help but smile.

"I think someone here has been missing you even more than me."

Jenny reached for the baby, hugging her close to her and placing a kiss on her head. Charlotte quieted instantly.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby girl. So, so much," – she whispered.

Gibbs let out an indignant sound and Jenny slapped him on the arm before smiling at him sweetly.

"Don't worry. I missed you, too. Sort of."

He snorted, before getting up and walking to his side of the bed.

Jenny lay down, placing Charlotte so that the baby's head rested over her heart. Gibbs moved his arm behind Jenny's head and she rested close to his chest, sighing happily.

Turning slightly, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I've missed you," – she whispered before closing her eyes, content with everything at that very moment.

"Missed you, too," – he murmured back, face buried in her hair.


	4. Thunderstorms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Just a quick note to say that some of you have been wondering about the whole _Charley/Alex_ business, so I'm probably gonna get to that in the next drabble.

**DISCLAIMER **- Nah.

* * *

**THUNDERSTORMS**

_- August 1999_

A bright line lightened the dark, late August sky and a loud, frightening noise followed several seconds later. Jenny buried her head deeper in her pillow, groaning quietly as she kicked the light cover off of her body. Suddenly, a strong arm found its way around her waist, pulling her closer to the warm body lying next to hers.

"You okay?" – Gibbs murmured quietly into her hair.

"_Mmhmm_. Am now," – she whispered back, a smile gracing her lips before she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest and closed her eyes again.

Just as she was beginning to drift off, a loud crash was heard from the outside again, followed shortly by a loud cry coming from the room across the hall.

"_Mooooommy!_"

Jenny could hear the tears in Charlotte's voice. She pulled herself from Gibbs's tight embrace swiftly and made her way to the door, when it crashed open, a four-year old girl running straight into her legs. Jenny scooped her up in her arms, cradling her daughter's head on her shoulder, the girl's tears soaking her T-shirt.

"I'm scared, Mommy," – Charlotte sobbed quietly.

"I know, baby, I know. But Mommy's got you now. Okay?"

She could feel the girl nod her head rapidly, silent sobs still shaking her little body.

Jenny moved back to the bed and placed Charlotte in the middle, the girl immediately crawling into her Father's waiting arms. Gibbs and Jenny exchanged quick looks before she, too, crawled close to the two of them, allowing herself to be pulled into Gibbs's arms.

Several moments of silence later, Charlotte turned on her back, a smile spreading on her face.

"What's so funny?" – Jenny asked quietly.

"I like your bed," – Charlotte stated mater-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

The girl nodded her head, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Don't be cheeky or you're going back to your bed," – her Father mock threatened and little girl's eyes grew wide.

Jenny was just about to reassure her when a loud noise filled the room again and Charlotte jerked, burying her head in her Mother's chest, hugging her tightly.

Jenny pulled the girl closer and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Shhh," – she soothed, rocking them back and forth. "It's okay, Charley. Mommy's here."

Gibbs moved closer to his girls, sandwiching Charlotte between himself and Jenny, kissing the back of the little girl's head.

Another thunder followed and Charlotte jerked again, gasping loudly.

Suddenly the loud splatters let them know the rain started and Gibbs realised the storm was nearing them.

"Hey, Alex," – he said quietly, moving his hands to her waist and turning her to him. "Wanna know something interesting?"

The little girl nodded hesitantly, fear still clouding her eyes.

"Did you know that you can tell how far the storm is by counting between the lightning and the thunder?"

"Really?" – Charlotte asked in awe, her eyes widening.

Her Father nodded his head.

"Wanna try?"

The four-year old nodded eagerly, her fears forgotten.

Jenny smiled as Gibbs lifted Charlotte up and walked to the window, moving the curtain to the side.

"Look," – he said, pointing to the lightning in the distance. "One. Two. Three."

Charlotte hid her head in her Dad's neck, but peeked soon after, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nine," – Gibbs said as the crash filled the room.

Charlotte gasped, her arms tightening around her Dad's neck, but she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"That means the storm is about two miles away."

"That's far, far away," – Charlotte said, relieved.

Gibbs smirked, not having the heart to correct her.

"Can we go to bed now, Daddy? Wanna sleep," – the four-year old yawned.

They moved back to bed, Charlotte crawling into Jenny's embrace once again, burying her face into her Mother's hair, identical to her own.

"Good night, Mommy, Daddy," – she whispered, sleep already heavy in her voice.

"Night, baby," – Jenny replied, kissing her daughter's head and reaching for Gibbs's hand.

"Night, Alex," – he said, entwining their fingers.


	5. Mockingbird

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** It took me almost a whole year, but I'm back. And I've been in the _Jibblet_ writing mood recently, so hopefully you can expect more. Granted, the _Jibblet_ amount in this story is next to nothing. This is also the longest story I have written in a long time. And it turned out a bit angstier than I expected. But with a happy ending, so no worries. :)  
Thank you to Marzia (_**MarciaRebafan**_) for reading it for me and reasuring me it wasn't overly terrible.

**N.B.** I posted a timeline in chapter one, so you can look it over, as it does differ from canon somewhat.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MOCKINGBIRD**

_- May 1996_

Turning the knob, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran straight into the solid wood of his front door. It was yet another one of those cases that kept him in the office many hours longer than necessary, making it well after ten when he finally parked his car in the driveway.

Rubbing his forehead – that had the misfortune of colliding with the door – Gibbs frowned at his suddenly locked entry. Looking around, he wondered where his partner could've put the key, already smiling at the prospect of seeing his girls so unexpectedly.

It had been over four months since they managed to see each other last and to say he had missed them would probably be an understatement of the century. He hated this arrangement, but they somehow made it work for them.

Letting himself into the house quietly and firmly locking behind him, Gibbs left his shoes and jacket in the hall before going for the stairs. Smile was threatening to split his face in two.

That was, until he heard Jenny's soft voice coming from Charlotte's room.

"_...Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Immediately, he was transported to another time and another place; another life, altogether, when another soft female voice sang the same verses to another little girl.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat..."_

_The giggling sound interrupted the song._

"_I don't wanna billy goat, Mommy," – the four year-old said. "I wanna doggie."_

"_Hmm...we're gonna have to talk to Daddy about that," – the redhead said, looking pointedly across the room, at her husband._

"_Nice goin', Shan. Make me the bad guy," – Gibbs replied, although his smile gave him away._

"_Sing the rest of the song, Daddy," – Kelly demanded, climbing clumsily onto her Father's lap._

"_Right, where were we? You said something about wanting a billy goat?"_

"_Silly Daddy," – his daughter's laughter filled the room again, making both of her parents smile fondly. "Now sing me about doggy."_

_Gibbs stood up, dancing in circles while singing to his baby girl._

"_And if that billy goat don't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover..."_

On shaky legs, Gibbs moved himself to the topmost stair, sitting down and resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."_

The house was suddenly too quiet and Gibbs had to resist the urge to run down to his basement and drink himself to stupor. He knew things like that would happen – they already did happen sporadically – he just never expected to be so caught off guard. And boy, did it catch him off guard this time.

He flexed his hands before fisting them in an attempt to stop the shaking – he hasn't had it this bad since Charlotte was in his arms for the very first time.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he flinched then turned left to see Jenny sitting next to him on the stair.

Gibbs looked at her for what seemed like decades, so many things going through his mind. There was this woman he loved so much, right in front of him, and he hasn't seen her in almost half a year and he wanted nothing more than to envelope her in a hug and kiss her silly; and yet there was a woman he used to love just as much and she was now gone.

Taking a deep breath, he broke the eye contact and looked at the floor between his feet.

* * *

Jenny Shepard was looking forward to this moment so much, she had been smiling all day. Her hurting cheeks could easily attest to that. Being able to take a week off and visit her partner was something she'd been attempting to do for months, so when the opportunity finally came, she jumped at it without a second's though.

However, sitting in front of him now, she wasn't so sure any more.

"Jethro," – she said quietly, moving her hand from his shoulder.

She knew that look – she had seen it before. She wondered what triggered it this time.

They sat in silence for some time before his hand found hers and entwined their fingers.

"Kelly, uh, she used to love that song. Only thing that could get her to sleep."

Jenny squeezed his fingers. She wanted to scream at him that she wouldn't have sang it had he told her that – had he told her anything about his first family – but she didn't. Because she knew him enough to know he will tell her in his own time, on his own terms. That knowledge, however, didn't make situations like this any easier on her.

"Her sister is just the same," – she finally said looking at him, trying to decide on her next move. "Had to sing the damn song six times before she finally fell asleep."

Gibbs smiled slightly, but if faded quickly and he kept his eyes focused on their hands. He knew he was supposed to say something, anything, but the words had a hard time leaving his mouth.

"How come you're here?"

He saw the disappointment flicker in her eyes, but she soldiered on and he was eternally grateful for that.

"Finally got a week off so we decided to repay you that visit we owed you," – Jenny said, recalling with a wistful smile the visit Gibbs paid them for Christmas and New Year's.

"I'm glad you did," – he said. "How's Spain?"

There was a short silence before Jenny answered.

"Good, it's good. We miss you."

"I know."

He finally tugged her hand towards him, bringing her in for a fierce hug. He buried his face into her neck and took a few deep breaths, feeling the shaking of his hands subside.

"I miss you, too," – he murmured into her skin before kissing it gently. "God, I hate this whole fucking ordeal."

Jenny drew him in closer still, hanging on to him for dear life. Her head was leaning onto his, her eyes closed as she felt the tears prickle. She wanted to fight them off, but the moment Gibbs put his hand in her hair, tangling his fingers in it and tugging gently the way he loved to – the way _she_ loved him to – she knew it was a losing battle.

He pulled her hair back and kissed her forehead, her nose and, finally, her lips, as the tears slid down her cheeks slowly.

"God, I missed you," – he whispered against her mouth before moving his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry," – he said softly, kissing both of her eyelids before kissing her lips again.

Jenny leaned her forehead against his when the kiss was over and looked into his eyes, debating what to say to him.

Before she could say anything, however, Gibbs leaned back against the railing, separating every connection between their bodies. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; then another.

"When Kelly was three, she got chickenpox. She was itching all over and we had to distract her, so I, uh" – he made a pause, a small smile gracing his lips. "I decided to act out _Mockingbird_ for her. It turned out to be a bad idea, as she loved it and I ended up singing it fifteen times in one afternoon. Had to sing it to her every night after that."

He chuckled softly to himself, before opening his eyes and looking at Jenny. She felt something inside her give at the realisation that he had the same look in his eyes when he looked at Charlotte as when he talked about Kelly. She smiled in return, reaching tentatively for his hand.

He tugged her back to him, moving her in-between his legs before placing his lips next to her ear.

"Don't ever think I love you less. Please, don't ever think that."

The whisper was followed by a gentle kiss on her temple.

Jenny drew in a shaky breath, nodding her head while squeezing Gibbs's fingers with her own.

"Welcome home," – he breathed against her cheek.


	6. In the Middle of the Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - I promise - I deliver. :)  
It is silly and quite possibly OOC and I wrote in during my study break. But I kinda like it.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

_- June 2005_

It was warm, late spring, mid-June; the darkest time of the night, when everyone slept.

Everyone, that is, except for Jenny Shepard, who kept fidgeting in her bed, albeit carefully, so as not to wake her sleeping lover.

She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and love – he looked so peaceful in the midst of what must have been a pleasant dream, if judging by a slight smile on his face – and she wished she could be that peaceful.

However, all she was was tired and frustrated and, worst of all, she knew exactly why.

Jenny sighed, turning for the fifteenth time. She kicked away the sheet that was covering her body and pulled up Gibbs's oversized T-shirt just enough to uncover her stomach. She rested her hand on it and sighed again.

What the hell was she waiting for, she wondered. She wasn't getting any younger and this sure as hell wasn't going to go away.

"Jethro," – she whispered, turning towards him.

He stayed still.

"Jethro," – she repeated, louder this time, reaching to touch his peaceful face.

He murmured something, turning his head into her hand. She smiled.

Then kicked his leg.

"_Jethro!_" – She whispered harshly.

"_What?_" – Came the annoyed reply as one blue eye opened and looked at her.

The pang of guilt was short-lived, but it was there.

She was silent for a while and the eye closed again.

"Jethro," – Jenny whispered again and this time both slightly concerned eyes opened.

"You okay?"

The shake of her head was enough to have him sitting up and turning the bedside lamp on.

"What's wrong?"

She sat up as well and looked at him for a moment or two, biting her lip. She reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and by now, she could tell, he was really freaked out.

"I'm pregnant," – she finally whispered.

There was a momentary silence before he suddenly pulled his hand from hers. Jenny immediately moved her hand to her lap, touching her stomach.

For some reason, she didn't dare look into Gibbs's eyes.

That was until his hand moved under her chin, making her look up.

He was smiling slightly, sleep still clouding his eyes.

"You sure?" – He asked.

Jenny nodded her head before answering.

"I'm about a month in."

There was another short silence before Gibbs suddenly pulled Jenny to his lap, kissing her soundly before resting his forehead against hers, smiling brightly.

"We're having another baby," – he said.

"We're having another baby," – she confirmed, laughter bubbling in her chest and escaping her.

She buried her face in his neck to keep quiet.

"Alex is gonna flip," – Gibbs said kissing the top of Jenny's head.

"Oh, yeah. She will," – she replied, moving back and planting a loud kiss on his lips. "Are you okay with this?"

He looked at her for a long moment, her head between his palms, before nodding his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Bit unexpected, but then so was Alex."

"I guess we only do unexpected," – Jenny said as they lay down again, her head resting on his chest.

"Are _you_ okay with this?" – He asked, his hand combing through her hair.

"I'm very much okay with it."

He could feel her smile against his skin.

They would still have to talk about this - there was a lot to discuss - but for now they could both just enjoy it.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, ten days."

"And you had to wake me up at three-thirty in the morning to tell me?"

The slap on the chest was all he got in lieu of a response.


End file.
